


【康路】狩猎天使

by squareheart



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 康路, 慢热, 清水, 私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareheart/pseuds/squareheart
Summary: Constantine跟Lucifer达成临时合作协议。所有可以出错的全出错了。SPN邪恶力量Castiel少量客串。20-12-2020 Part 1完结。
Relationships: John Constantine & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“告诉我，Johnny，你最黑暗的渴望是什么？”

灰红的夜空，摩天大楼之巅。

穿风衣的男人站在天台边缘的围墙上，鞋尖悬在半空，从下往上刮的晚风将他一头金发吹得乱舞。

他微扬下巴，垂眼俯瞰脚下繁忙的不夜城，叼着一根烟吞云吐雾。

在烟雾被吹走的瞬间，金发男人微扬的嘴唇动了动，给出一个答复。

站在他背后的黑色西装男人双手插袋，听到回答后挑眉，“哇哦，他们还说我才是魔鬼呢，你们人类真是充满惊喜。”

“我们人类，”风衣男人巡视街上往来的车子，“这么说吧，有一项能力，一项只会在高等进化的生物身上才能演化出来的能力……”

“噢请一定要说。 ”西装男人斯文地打断。

“人们离不开肮脏黑暗的欲望如同离不开空气，但宇宙至今还没被玩残，也是多亏了适时适地演化出来的那一丝……克制。 ”

“希望那进展顺利。 ”

风衣男人取下烟蒂，呼出一口烟，半转脸斜睨西装男人，微眯起眼，“哦对了，上次我核实时，魔鬼想要残害活人的渴望，远远超过世上最饥饿的狗拔腿追逐一根骨头。但尽管是一只狗，它也知道何时该坐下来当个乖孩子。自我克制——有印象吗？ ”

“确实。 ”在天台幽蓝的指示灯下，西装男人感兴趣地侧头，“一个深刻的印象，上次我核实时，有个出人头地的银行家，跪在地上求我收取他的代价。但为了什么呢？金钱……还是名声？我总是记不住你们人类的那些小玩意。噢对了，提醒我一下，你刚才说的高等生物怎样来着？ ”

“哈！公平的论点。 ”风衣男人随意地弹走手中的烟蒂。

烟蒂从七十层高楼急促下坠，一秒之内就再也看不到踪影。

“容我一问，你轻视魔鬼吗，Johnny？ ”西装男人柔和询问。

“错误的问题。 ”风衣男人双手藏进西装裤袋，转身俯视站的位置比自己矮上一截的西装男人，“你想问的是，人们轻视他们自己吗？因为你得知道，从这双眼看出去的所有事物，其实全是来自残缺不全的自我投映……所以掌管地狱的魔王何不告诉我，当他从这儿看下去，他看到什么？ ”

风衣男人向对方朝脚下的城市夜景，比出一个“请看”的手势。

西装男人朝那只手比的方向瞥了一眼就收回视线，继续探究地盯着金发下吊儿郎当的脸，“谁料得到我这次是跟一个哲学家做生意？ ”

“哲学家，生意人，你最可怕的梦魇，你想要哪个？我可以是它们全部。 ”风衣男人挑起一边眉。

“噢，谁敢说你不是个慷慨的人？ ”西装男人踏前一步，从灯光下走进背光的阴影，“你是个令人愉快的谈话物件，但我诚挚希望你这种口才，不会用在该付代价之时。议价总是使我无聊，而当我无聊时，我会令事情变得有趣。所以我可以相信你是个遵守合约精神的绅士吗？ ”

“有一件事你可以深信不疑，”风衣男人跳下天台边缘的围墙，以他特有的步履走到另一人的面前，然后抬起下巴，似笑非笑地盯着对方的眼睛，把话呼到对方的脸上：“如果这次交易出岔子，任何岔子，我会确保下地狱的路上有你作伴。噢但那对你来说只不过是回老家，我没说错吧？ ”

西装男人略微垂眼，审视面前那张单边嘴角微扬的笑脸，回以地狱之王特有的温柔安抚语气：“作为回报，你也可以相信一点。如果你敢伸出你好事多为的手，在桌底下操纵这场交易，我会确保你在我的老家得到VIP级别的款待，而我从不说谎。 ”

“噢，你最好是。 ”风衣男人回以气音，兴致浓厚地舔了舔嘴角。

西装男人彬彬有礼地伸出右手：“所以，合作愉快？ ConstanTYNE？ ”

风衣男人半边脸藏在阴影中，灯光下另外半张脸眼角笑纹加深，果决地回握对方的手。

“是ConstanTEEN。但既然你我那么熟，熟到可以互取绰号……走吧，Luci，去狩猎天使。 ”

—————

月光从花窗照进没亮灯的教堂，墙身投影黯淡斑驳。

“我可以预期你知道自己在画什么吗？ ”

西装革履的魔鬼单手环胸，另一手支着下巴，兴味的视线一秒也没离开过前方忙碌地在教堂地上绘画的黑魔法师。

他和金发的黑魔法师离开天台后就直奔这儿，据后者的说法，教堂的地气吻合他们的目的。

黑魔法师弯着腰轻盈地在地上用白色笔绘画复杂的图案，约五米宽的圆型包含了无数个三角形，构图极其繁复，看似没有章法，仔细看却能发现每条线的长度也惊人地相差不到一公分，而且所有三角形的间距也像印刷出来的教科书般对称。

显然这名一派游手好闲的金发黑魔法师，有双灵巧得可以画出世上最精细魔法阵的手。

“如果我有一丝毫的不肯定，我们就会被反噬得灰都不剩——怎么？想帮忙？ ”笑意不改，黑魔法师继续来来回回地绘画，背后的风衣摆像毫无重量似地划出层层波浪。

“或者我偏好站在这儿看你跳舞？ ”

“这可不是跳舞，这是SS级的魔法阵，我在巴尔各塔用一个周末的代价跟当地一个女术士换来的……。噢那真是个难忘的周末……看，我想这儿少了一笔。她没对我完全坦诚，但我靠自己想通了缺少的部份。 ”

黑魔法师画好魔法阵的最后一条线，随手扔掉白笔，兴致高昂地捶着双手，眼神发亮地盯着完成的魔法阵。

“真是大师级的杰作。说起来你恐怕会想后退几步，就算是我也无法控制这种大型魔法阵的波及范围，这是设计来囚禁神圣生物的，包括背上有闪亮翅膀的天使，你也算是那种可人的生物之一——或多或少？ ”黑魔法师回头朝他一眨眼。

像受到了侮辱，黑发的魔鬼在听话后退的同时冷哼一声以示不满。他盯着风衣魔法师，突然发现到一点不妥：“需要我提醒你你自己还站在那个圆圈里面吗？ ”

“不像你，我离神圣生物可远了，这不会影响我。倒是待这成功之后记得提醒我给你画一个，我家里有个特别的位置可以用来保存你。 ”

“如果你家像你本人一样寒酸就请打消邀请客人的主意，在那种狗窝里喝杯茶对我来说也是万年不遇的侮辱。 ”

黑魔法师没再回嘴，收起笑容，合起双掌低念以诺语咒文。他太专注于发动魔法阵，没留意到旁边西装男人的视线在魔法阵与身处阵内的他之间来回。

魔鬼可能不全然熟悉世上所有的魔法阵，但他知道一般来说，发动魔法阵的魔术士都会保险起见地站在阵外，除非——

魔法阵迸发氙气灯般的白光，损害视力级数的亮度令人无法视物——除了超自然生物。清楚看到阵内的黑魔法师眼睛流下两行鲜红，状似痛苦地咬紧牙关，魔鬼抿紧唇踏前一步，朝魔法阵抬起右手。

他当然不是担心那个伶牙俐齿的魔法师安危，而是他不希望事情这么快就……出错？

似是看到他扬手的动作，魔法师焦躁地制止：“走开！我快完成了！ ”牙关一松就溢出满口鲜血，魔法师浑然不觉地再一次结术印，四周白光像张狂的火焰，像要吞噬他似地朝他压去，魔法师单膝跪下。

“让你轻易地死掉可不在合约条款里面。 ”魔鬼说得轻柔，右手朝魔法师的方向慢慢瞄准，眼皮半阖遮住变红的瞳眸，魔法师头上便有无形的气罩，保护他不被魔法阵发出的光芒压垮。

“——看到吗LUCI，这种等级的对抗法力，我捉到个阶位不错的……如果现在跟你提升交易价码会太晚吗？ ”满身狼狈仍能谈笑自如的黑魔法师挑眉。

“所以你想跟我到地狱去好好重新谈一下条款吗？ ”魔鬼彬彬有礼地询问。

“哈。 ——行了。 ”

白光突然变淡，视野回复正常。魔法阵内除了单手支撑身体坐在地上吐血的魔法师，还有另一个生物。

魔鬼扫视魔法阵内的两个人：“风衣？你召唤了一个跟你一样品味欠缺的。 ”

“该怎么说呢？我喜欢我的风衣。 ”黑魔法师耸肩，一派轻松地朝面前自己刚抓回来的天使打招呼：“嘿，你有名字吗？ ”

天使是个穿风衣的棕发男人，笔直地站着，一双眼睛蔚蓝清净，视线扫过地上变成灰烬的魔法阵，“塞勒姆的跨次元魔法。难怪。 ”又转向地上的魔法师：“你刚才使用的是黑魔法。 ”眼神与语气中似有几分责备。

“SS级的黑魔法。 ”黑魔法师补充与强调。“噢对了在你尝试做任何事之前，记住这魔法阵已经将我和你的命运绑了在一起。 ”

魔鬼眉头一皱。

“是什么让你认为我会接受威胁？ ”风衣天使问得平静无波，远远不像生气，反而像是好奇眼前的人类在想什么。

黑魔法师永远有两手谈判准备：“这个世界快玩完了，你可以用你的天使能力助我一臂之力防止那发生，否则我保证下一个被搅入碎纸机的就是你来自的世界。 ”

风衣天使仔细地看着他，像在侦测任何可能潜在的谎言，“或者你在说真话。但……”他瞥向旁边的西装男人，眼神变得锐利，“一名恶魔。狡猾地隐藏了真实身份和实力。我应该现在就将你变回灰烬。 ”

穿西装的地狱主人没有温度地微笑：“种族歧视不适合廿一世纪，你们这些来自上面的家伙何不与时并进？ ”

“关于他的真实身份，你不知道为妙。说真的，你没有名字吗？虽然我不介意一直叫你做小天使，由你决定。 ”黑魔法师笑笑说完，忽然咳嗽起来，衣领上的鲜血大片蔓延。他瞄向紧盯着天使的西装魔鬼：“嘿LUCI，我想你不会刚好懂治愈魔法？就像你看到的，我暂时不在可以使用回复咒的状态……”

“原谅我在十万年前就已把那种小技俩抛诸脑后了。 ”

“不意外。 ”金发魔法师想独自起身，忽然眼前伸来一只手。风衣天使把手轻放在他头上，他的视野被一片温柔白光笼罩。

“——我的名字是Castiel。 ”

魔法师忽然在想，是不是所有天使的声音都有抚慰人心的神秘力量？就连堕落了的也同样。

身体的伤口和痛楚全消失了。

“具体说，你为何冒着失去性命的危险也要召唤我？ ”这次的声音中略有关怀。

“我要拯救一个名为Maze的恶魔。 ”

“而我要狩猎一个名为Manny的天使。 ”

西装魔鬼与黑魔法师先后回答。在风衣天使眯起眼的打量下，体能回复的黑魔法师从地上站起，用看猎物的眼神看着清净单纯的天使，

“怎么说呢——你满满的天使能力正好可以大派用场。 ”

—————

幽暗的教堂内，穿风衣的天使歪头，看着在场唯一的人类。

而那个刚从致命内伤恢复的人类清了清喉咙，从口袋掏出打火机和烟点燃，像缺水的鱼回到海里那样贪婪地深吸一口。

“那东西在害死你，而且会将吸入二手烟的人得肺癌的机率提升到跟你一样高。 ”魔王好心地劝戒。

“宇宙快玩完了，而你还担心会得肺癌。 ”黑魔法师叼着烟循循善诱：“我说反正风险都一样，你何不索性来一支？ ”

“不了谢谢。我爱惜我的肺。 ”

“我也是。 ”黑魔法师朝魔王喷出一口长长的二手烟，后者皱着眉后退两步，换来魔法师恶意的笑，“这就是为什么我总是给它它想要的。 ”说着扬了扬指间的烟蒂。

“你堕落得超乎我想像。 ”魔王温和地指出。

“因为一个人抽烟而指控他的人品，算不算嗜好歧视？ ”黑魔法师说完又抽了口烟。

魔王摇了摇头，然后看向旁边的天使，语气略带失望的指控：“而你居然没有想说的？ ”

风衣天使的视线在魔鬼和驱魔人之间游移，像在判断他们之间的关系。

这大错特错——一个人类，跟一个恶魔对答如流，而且显然具有某种合作契约。

“那个你提到的天使，Manny，你为什么盯上他？ ”天使问。

黑魔法师隔着唇边冉冉升起的烟雾盯着天使，眯起眼像在计算。

“他堕落了。 ”最后魔法师这样说，“而且他插手人间的事情，更别说过程中他还杀了一大票人。当你看到他你就会知道我在说真话。猜你们这些家伙不会任由一个堕落了的同类满世界跑？ ”

天使顿了顿，“我会去调查你说的事。 ”

“……这么好说话？没讨价还价？ ”

“我为什么要？ ”天使反问。

黑魔法师看着天使挑了挑眉，“看来我跟你种族中的败类处得太久了。都忘了一个天使本来该有的样子。 ”

穿西装的魔鬼不疾不徐地打断两人的对视：“我可以说真好你们两个那么快就处得来，但才不呢。 ”

天使对魔法师说：“我会协助你，所以你不需要他了。 ”

“噢别又来了，”魔王抬眼看了看上方，“你们这些来自上面的为什么那么热衷杯葛？虽然很难说我因为这个而怪你，毕竟你很可能是从老爸的身上学回来的。 ”

“你不会再那样称呼上帝。 ”风衣天使转向魔鬼，眼神警告意味浓厚。

“你强逼我试试。 ”魔鬼朝他微笑。

“看吧我不介意你们事后用指甲和牙齿把对方的翅膀扯下来，但嗯……此刻我没那个心情。 ”黑魔法师像看够热闹了，用姆指擦了擦嘴角，看向肩膀紧绷的风衣天使，“嘿，我不想介入你们之间的战争，但他在替我做事——暂时来说。 ”

“你在跟一个恶魔合作，这是个错误。 ”

“你猜怎着，早有人这样对我说过了，而我正迫不及待想要找到他然后将这句话砸回他脸上。 ”

“你很愤怒，”天使探究地看着金发下的眼睛，“……而且受伤。他背叛你了吗？ ”

“背叛是所有关系的终点，我只是不忿他比我早到。 ”黑魔法师把烟蒂往教堂的长椅一揉，“现在烟都抽完了，关于我们说的那个伪君子，你能感应到他在哪儿吗？ ”

“我感应到这个世界有一团被污染的神圣能量，”风衣天使回答，然后转面朝左方，略微眯起眼像在注视一个遥远的地方，“我应该去侦查它。 ”

“看来我们有指南针了。 ”魔王彬彬有礼地侧身展示教堂的出口，“你先。 ”

“我会直接过去。 ”风衣天使对魔法师说完，身体略微一动，但仍留在原地。他疑惑地低头，看着自己的身体。

“看吧，你无法离开我一百米，而我不打算放开Luci的手，但你不会愿意传送一个恶魔，所以我们开车去。 ”说完，魔法师率先走向教堂的出口。

魔鬼无奈地轻叹一口气，“希望你有计划。因为我不打算当司机。而上次我核实时，三岁小孩都比你更会开车。 ”

“你还保管着我的档案在你的私人储存室？这是个好开始。 ”

—————

黑色的汽车在公路上驰骋，电台播放着Ella Fitzgerald唱的these foolish things。

“所以这就是你的计划？ ”两腿交叠坐在车厢后座的魔王这样问。

坐在他旁边的魔法师张开双臂搁在椅背：“还是你想坐公交？ ”

前面副驾座的风衣天使紧盯着倒后镜里的魔王，“我不想跟他坐在同一辆车里。 ”

黑发的魔王朝倒后镜回以没有笑意的笑容：“我也有同感。看到吗，我和你开始了解对方了。 ”

“你们两个想开始，嗯？ ”魔法师说。

司机位置的魔法师学徒兴奋得旁若无人，脸上大大的笑容：“一个货真价实的天使——在我的副驾座！我是说——哇哦！ ”

“擦干口水然后专心看行车地图吧Gary。 ”

“而我还曾经总是房间里面最受注目的那个。 ”魔王感慨。

“最明亮的星不习惯没存在感？ ”

魔王的脸上没了笑容，邻座的魔法师笑容可掬。

魔法学徒终于意识到漏掉了两个，及时补救：“当然还有，一个……恶魔？还有当然了最伟大的魔法师John ConstanTEEN——”

副驾座的天使疑惑地看了看司机，“那不是他的名字。 ”语气一贯的平稳和肯定。

“什么？ ”

“是ConstanTYNE。 ”魔鬼好心地纠正，他旁边的黑魔法师这次只挑挑眉没说话。

魔鬼斜睨黑魔法师，缓慢而清楚地补充：“如果你打算向一个人丢咒语，一个强大的咒语，会是个错误如果你错过了那个人的名字的发音。狡猾的魔法师。可这种小诡计对我无效。我总是知道自己要应付的人的真实名字。 ”

“记住我也知道你的，”魔法师嘴边一抹狡诈的笑，“以诺语也不是那么难。 ”

“我不明白。 ”Gary的视线在车前的公路和倒后镜中的两人来回。

“忘掉你刚听见的对你比较安全，”魔法师倾前身体，“看吧我们到了。 Gary，看到那块空地吗？把车泊得远点然后待在车里。 ”

“你会没事吧？ ”Gary一边扭方向盘，一边担忧地偷瞄倒后镜里的黑魔法师，然后看向旁边的风衣天使：“你会替我照顾好他吗？ ”

“我当然会。 ”天使说。

—————

空地杳无人烟，腐朽的气息漫延。

魔王昂贵的义大利皮鞋踩在潮湿的烂泥地上，就连在走过地狱之火时都没动过分毫的眉头皱起。

天使紧跟人类的步伐，疑惑地环顾四周：“这不是我说的地方。 ”

“没错，但有点东西我想先让你看看。 ”黑魔法师说。

他们来到寸草不生的空地中央。魔王止步，先是挥了挥身边的蚊子，然后略显不耐地将双手插进西装裤袋。

黑魔法师制止天使踏前的脚步：“我会说那够近的了。 ”风衣天衣不解地回望他。

黑魔法师走前两步，面朝荒地双掌合十：“——屏障咒。别介意你没有一眼就看穿，毕竟它是出自我的手笔。 ”说完拉开双掌，十指相碰构成一个三角体。

黑魔法师细微地调整手指的角度，直到它们构成的三角体，达至近乎完美的黄金比例，然后他低念咒语，两掌的中央浮现出金色的光芒。

风衣天使见状眯眼：“你不该那么轻率地使用魔法，它削弱你作为人类的部份。 ”

“噢你不了解我，我是世界上最不愿意贸然使用魔法的人，但你会看到必要性的。 ”话音刚落，魔法师掌心的光芒扩大，他张开两臂，把光芒送往前方。

光芒到达前方约十米后，便像撞上无形的墙壁，然后转而往上下左右伸延，形成一个立在地面上的巨大发光三角体。

三角体出现不到一秒，就开始震动，从三角体的内部，泄漏出浓烈的黑暗气息。

黑魔法师首当其冲，肩膀一僵然后皱眉咳嗽。

“噢Johnny ，没了我你怎么办？ ”魔王见状把手伸向魔法师，却被突然从旁边射来的一道白光挥开。他看了看自己冒出黑烟的手背，然后危险地看向风衣天使。

“不要碰这个人类。 ”风衣天使说，然后伸出一只手，隔空对准魔法师的背后，他蔚蓝的眼睛浮现白光。

随着天使的举动，魔法师的身体被一层白光包裹，将他与黑暗的气息阻隔开来。他转动双臂，像在扭动一个无形的罗盘，动作精确和优雅。

三角形光罩随着魔法师的动作旋转了一共九次，然后迸发出一道刺眼的光芒，最后融入大地消失不见。

“像这样的还有很多……这只是其中一个。 ”黑魔法师咳嗽了数下，一边从袋里掏出香烟点燃，身后的魔王看到他的动作后摇头。

屏障咒解除后，一道长约二十米的裂缝出现在三人眼前，深不见底的缝里，黑与红的火焰在向上燃烧。

风衣天使凝重地看了裂缝数秒，然后视线一转，严厉地瞪着旁边的魔王。

“不是我——。为什么每当地球出现肮脏的阴谋，我都是第一个被责怪的人？ ”感应到对方的视线，魔王头也不抬地辩解，同样盯着裂缝，然后轻轻倒抽一口气，“噢可怜的Maze。 ”

“这还真不是他的杰作。 ”黑魔法师呼着烟说。

“那他在这儿做什么？ ”风衣天使沉下声线。

魔王不太高兴的视线扫了扫黑魔法师，然后朝天使说：“你那个『无辜又受保护』的人类才是始作俑者之一。他的……朋友，”轻哼一声，“那个有翅膀的菜鸟，依我所见，他想打通地狱和人间。我会说那有点好高骛远。当然需要一些强大的力量来做媒介。而就像总是的那样——这个世界的Maze帮这个世界的我挡了一劫。 ”

“而且还不只是一个她。 ”黑魔法师用闪动着计算的眼睛扫视裂缝，“那个咒语跟伊甸园一样古老，而且跟诱惑者一样贪婪，它把所有世界里的她都吞噬了。 ”

“真引人入胜。我可以问你是如何得知的吗？ ”魔王礼貌地发问。

黑魔法师用烟雾和玩世不恭的笑意遮住眼神：“看来你的副手等级也不怎么样。得说本来把一个你扔进缝里就绰绰有馀了。 ”

“看来这个世界的我不够在乎她的死活，”魔王再次看向裂缝，这次眼有愧色，“而我居然从没想过要提升她的薪金。 ”

“她还没被『消化』，还没完全地，所以你最好紧随我们的交易，否则无论在哪个地球，你都不会再看到你的副手了。 ”魔法师说。

“省下那些空洞的威胁好吗？我会履行这场交易——为了Maze。 ”魔王看来似乎没了心情，语气隐约不耐，但依旧轻柔。

“只不过是想确认一下我们还在同一阵线，现在我最不需要的就是背后被来一刀。 ”魔法师说着，挟着烟蒂咳嗽了数下，“Bloody hell……如果这不是我老了那就是教堂里的那个咒语太要命，能提醒我去保险索赔吗？ ”

“给你的肺癌还是疟疾？ ”魔王说，一边随手挥走蚊子。

“哈。给跟你合作造成的工伤。 ”

风衣天使朝裂缝伸出手片刻，然后挫败地放下：“我无法关闭它。 ”

“没指望你能，毕竟就连我也办不到。咳……看吧，这裂缝打通地狱和人间，还未完成，但从里面泄漏出来的黑暗力量已经远远足够污染这个地球了。就在我们说话的当下，那些受到污染的中立生物，比如说树精吧，正在到处『进食』。 ”魔法师说。

风衣天使纠正：“树精不用进食。 ”

魔法师面无表情地回望天使，“它们不该进食。我说最多一个月，人们就会发现世界正在发生什么事。 ”

“我说一个星期。 ”魔王说。

“那就得赶快找到真正的始作俑者了不是吗？ ”魔法师吸了口烟，“我之前提到的那个天使，他骗我给他下了一个屏蔽保护咒。但像我这样的人总是留下一扇后门。那个屏蔽咒只对身怀黑暗力量的生物有效，他躲不开神圣生物的雷达。而当他发现这一点时……”

魔法师像回忆起什么似地稍微停顿，然后若无其事地继续：“他确保了这个世界没有剩下任何一个神圣生物。他算漏了的是，我可以从别的世界捕获一个，说到那个我是指你。 ”说着用烟蒂指了指风衣天使。

“那我们应该直接去找他和审问他的动机，为什么在这儿浪费时间？ ”天使说。

“别着急小翅膀。看吧我知道你的类型，你不切实际地期望别人心怀良知，你以为可以用言语把理智和道德塞回他们的脑袋，这是个我们现在就要解决的问题。 ”用略微沙哑的嗓音说完，魔法师不忘又抽了口烟。

天使歪头，疑问地望着魔法师。

魔法师扬起下巴指了指地下的裂缝，“仔细看一下那狰狞的刮痕好吗。我想让你坐在第一排亲眼欣赏Manny的杰作，好确保你有跟上故事的进展。 ”说完，魔法师抬起左手，掌心出现一个黑色的魔法阵，魔法阵的中心浮起一柄黑色的匕首旋转，“——我们早就翻越了『你为什么这样做』、『现在还有回头的空间』之类的页数。现在是最后的结局了。你追踪那个混蛋和带我到他的面前，我将这刀子直接插进他的邪恶心脏，工作完成。 ”

“然后你会将Maze从通道中释放出来，可别忘记这件事。 ”魔王提醒。

“当然了Luci，又不是说我打算一脚踢翻交易桌。 ”黑魔法师转头朝魔王笑笑，“那现在——”话未说完，忽然举着魔法阵的手腕一紧，他立即回头，看见风衣天使近在咫尺，正捉着他的手腕。

“不要再那么轻率地使用魔法了。 ”天使用和缓的语气说。

魔法师感到手腕使不上力气，魔法阵也被逼消褪。他深感兴趣的视线在手腕与天使的脸之间来回，“噢我受宠若惊。不先讨论一下安全词吗？ ”

天使看着魔法师的眼睛，“你说我不了解你。那并不对。我确实了解你。 ”

魔法师笑笑低声反问：“那你是怎么做到的？ ”语有双关地扭动一下手腕。

“一切存有都是振动的频率，我知道它们的，也知道你的。 ”

魔法师甩开天使的手。

天使阅读魔法师的表情，“你感受到……威胁？为什么？我没有意图要伤害你。 ”

“不，我是松了口气。 ”黑魔法师纠正，回视对方的眼睛，“你刚证明了你很有用。得说我本来还担心你那对花俏的小翅膀就只是装饰。 ”

“天使是上帝的战士，而且精确地说，它们不是翅膀，而是快速振动的高度压缩能量恰好在你们的眼中看起来是翅膀的形状。 ”

“他在试着解释的是那其实是一件武器，每个天使都有一件，而他们还说我是唯一的暴力份子。 ”魔王在背后补充。

“好了，科普时间结束了。 ”黑魔法师深吸一口然后取下烟蒂，“现在既然我们已有共识——听着，小翅膀，我要借用你的天使能力打开一扇传送门直达那个丧心病狂的疯子的所在地，由你当向导，你要做的就只是专心地想着目的地，剩下的我会完成。 ”

“现在你说的又是哪一种黑魔法？ ”天使转向魔法师，眼神表现出不认同。

“那你会传送Luci了？ ”魔法师得寸进尺地笑。

三人背后忽然响起一把男嗓：“John Constantine。你这撒谎成瘾的英国狗。又一次，我看到你果然打算在我的背后撕破我们的合约。 ”

黑魔法师迅速皱眉，然后把烟蒂扔到地上踩熄，头也不抬地回以轻巧的语调：“——Papa Midnite。永不晚到一场狂欢是吗。可没想到你会是个跟踪型。 ”

“一双匿藏在黑暗中的眼睛是比你可信十倍的盟友，好在有它们我才能及时捏住你那诡诈和善变的尾巴。我看到你正打算走人。那我们的交易呢？ ”穿金色西装的男人从黑夜的阴影中踏出来，蛊惑人心的眼睛在西装魔王与风衣天使之间来回，“哪一个才是?”

“关于那个，借一步说话？ ——你们两个留在这儿当个乖孩子，还有嗯，把手放好别碰对方。 ”黑魔法师转身走向金西装男，右手漫不经心地朝背后一扬，地上便凭空升起一个巨大的金色三角体，把地面的裂缝屏蔽在里面，然后一起消失无踪。

“傲慢自大的人类。但无可否认他确实能把魔法操作得合格优雅。 ”魔王目送魔法师和金西装男的背影，然后与黑夜同色的眼眸转向旁边的风衣天使。

天使面如钢塑，对魔王视而不见。

“很遗憾我们在混乱和误解中结识。现在既然我们的人类暂时缺席，那为何不像两个绅士应该的那样来一场文明的对话？ ”魔王诚恳地提议，“毕竟我们系出同源。 ”

而魔王最后的那句话成功地令天使将冰冷的注视投向了他。

—————

“你见鬼的干嘛？ ”

跟金西装男走远二十米后，黑魔法师把一个消音咒摔到地上，然后点起香烟问。

穿金色西装的巫术之王从齿缝挤出话：“你这个毁约的— —”

“不，真的，你刚才见鬼的干嘛？ ”黑魔法师打断，呼出一口烟，“你几乎把事情全部搞砸和害我们一起死在那儿。 ”

虽然巫术之王早就熟知黑魔法师的虚张声势，但那突如其来的态度转变还是令他狐疑。他上上下下地审视魔法师，“你又在玩什么花样？ ”

“我在玩花样？那边站着的天使刚抵销了我的魔法，抵销，懂吗？他甚至眼都没眨。而站在他旁边那个？是Lucifer Morningstar，魔王本人，他打一个响指然后我和你就是地上的尘埃。 ”黑魔法师说完后一顿，像想到什么，忽然笑起来，“噢我正站在一张VIP级的游戏桌旁而赌注是我的性命。 ”

“而你觉得这很好玩？ ”巫术之王一脸鄙夷。

“刺激让我保持清醒。 ”

“把你的嗜好留给你自己吧，我只是来完成合同。我给你一个可以对抗魔法的护身符，你带一个天使给我。这些是条款。这现在告诉我他们哪一个才是？ ”

“你花这么久还没看出来那边站着的不是天使，而是个移动核弹？你到底嗑了什么？ ”魔法师微眯起眼，“看吧我本来打算按照约定，将他绑来给你——”

“本来？ ”

“现在我不能将他给你了。他对我有用。 ”

“这就是你违约的借口？他对你有用？ ”

“他是我的保命符。 Luci是一座睡火山而我的屁股正吊在边上。 ”

“你果然打算毁约。 ”巫术之王揪起魔法师的衣领，“我现在就——”

“——堕落天使，听起来怎样？ ”魔法师说。

巫术之王正要施咒的手停下，“什么？ ”

黑魔法师扬起狡诈的笑，“你只不过是想要材料。如果天使是核弹，那么堕落天使就是超新星了。我给你堕落的那个，我留着好的那个。协议达成？ ”

巫术之王的神情变幻莫测，他盯着魔法师的眼睛，“我怎么能相信你？你已经毁约了一次。 ”

“我只是因时制宜和最大化大家的利益，跟我交易你最后总会得到比一开始承诺时更好的东西。你看，当我的工作完成后，他们对我就没用了，我又用不上巫术的材料，我们没有利益冲突。 ”魔法师说。

“我全都要。天使，以及堕落的那个。 ”

“吃得比你的胃口大会害你没命，尽管我很乐意目睹那一幕，但我会需要一个同伙来完成我们在谈的这份绑票脏活。我要留着好的那个，而他会帮我把坏的那个绑到你的家门前。 ”魔法师说，“这是最终提案了。要嘛拿走，要嘛你和我现在就动手。 ”

巫术之王甩开魔法师的衣领。

“你敢再改动当中哪怕一个字，我就送你下地狱。 ”

魔法师活动一下肩膀，“世界快玩完了，而你还只关心要取得一瓶天使之力，来完成你那小小的巫术？ ”

“注意你自己的事吧。 ”

“如果这又是跟你的那个妹妹有关，我劝你早点看清现实，因为没有任何已属于地狱的灵魂可以逃离那儿。 ”

巫术之王面色一冷，抬起手从掌心朝魔法师吹了一口气。

一团绿色的粉雾擦过魔法师的耳边。

“滚。回去你的那张可卡因游戏桌。 ”

魔法师扫了扫肩膀然后转身，“下次你想加入前先打个电话吧。 ”

“别以为你拿着全部的牌，你个自负的混蛋。你最害怕的不是那边站着的恶魔，而是『另外一个』，而感谢老天他想你死。 ”

“噢我真等不及要见到他了。 ”魔法师说。


	2. Chapter 2

“难道你就没想过，他在利用你吗？ ”

深夜的荒地，魔王柔和的嗓音在风声中丝毫不显唐突。

“像你利用他那样？ ”天使挪动站姿正面回视魔王，背后的风衣腰带被风吹得轻微摆动。

魔王微笑，“我对人类有很多计划，但利用他们不是其中之一。我卖人情给他们，条款是有一天他们会回报人情，但基本上那天永远不会来临。因为坦白说，人类又有什么好提供给我的呢？他们会做的只是索取……”

“那为什么不回去地狱然后在那儿腐朽？你被禁止在这块土地上存在。 ”

魔王探究地看着天使，嘴角微扬，黑色的眼睛倒映着远方的城市夜景隐约闪烁。

“你相不相信也好，我正在跟一个优秀的警探在Los Angeles打击罪案呢。这行为难道不够模范吗？ ”

“那个人类要你替他做什么事？ ”天使的视线投在二十米外的魔法师身上。当看到对方正被另一个人揪起衣领时，天使皱起眉头。

魔王将天使的反应尽收眼底，他垂下眼漫不经心地拂走衣袖上的蚊子，“你之前说你叫什么名字？我可不记得见过像你这么愚钝的兄弟。他们都那么鬼祟地交头接耳了，阴谋的气味浓得像切开的蓝纹芝士，而你还在担心他那条微不足道的性命……”

天使收回视线看着魔王，眼神当中没有情绪，甚至没有对地狱生物的厌恶，而仅仅只是凝视。

天上的厚云慢慢飘动，幽蓝的月光冒出云层，照在天使同样冰蓝的眼睛里。有一瞬间，天使的眼睛像掠过一抹蓝光。

“人类的性命并不微不足道。 ”天使用没有高低起伏的语气说。

魔王微笑，“我不认为你只是个谈天型。我能感应到你想要给我来一刀。那为什么还站在那儿？ ”魔王巡视天使的脸，“噢，那个捆绑咒。你担心当我杀掉你时，那个人类就要陪葬。想得真周到。 ”

“如果你不把你的爪子从那个人类身上拿开，你就会如愿得到那一刀。 ”

“噢拜讬，是他的魔爪在我的身上好吗？ ”魔王用下巴指向黑魔法师，“你看不出来我才是被动的那个？我需要他为我释放Maze……”

“而作为回报？ ”天使逼问。

“告诉你好让你取代我的位置？得了吧。 ”

“那你和我就说完了。 ”天使转身朝黑魔法师的方向走去。

“你知道最有趣的部份是什么吗？你大可以尽情装作神圣，但是我认得出我族类的气味。 ”魔王在背后说。

天使停下脚步。

“我知道未受污染的天使闻起来是什么气味，而你不是他们之一。所以，你有什么刺激的故事想分享吗？ ”

“只有一个。 ”天使慢慢回头，但只到一半就停下，轮廓藏在黑夜的阴影中， “我发誓保护人类，而且我不会让任何生物挡路。 ”

“假如你的存在本身就是最大的威胁呢？ ”

天使沉默下来。

“你看，他把你跟他的性命绑在一起，但是没有人类受得住束缚一个天使的惩罚。他快要把他的肺咳出来了，还不只是因为肺癌。那个咒语在杀死他。 ”魔王确保自己的句子足够清晰，“你在杀死他。而幸运的是，你可以解除那个捆绑咒。他说过那是从加尔各塔得来的魔法……噢但是，你也有可能在解除的过程中杀死他。所以，两难的抉择？ ”

望着天使停止不动的背影，魔王像已得到想要的效果般笑了。

黑魔法师正好一边咳嗽，一边走向两人：“真希望现在能来一杯。 ”

“你跟你的同谋聊完了吗？下次请别把我排除在外，我也想分一杯羹呢。 ”魔王似乎心情不错。

魔法师挑眉看着魔王，“这些到处飞的蝴蝶又是打哪来的？ ”然后视线移向天使那张雕像般的脸，“噢Luci你知道我忍受不了看到欺凌。如果你想要乐趣，那就不该挑软的下手。 ”

天使定定地看着黑魔法师，几乎像是在研究他。然后抬手，朝虚空打了个响指，一道磅礴的白光便垂直割开空间，在旁边形成一条可容三人通过的通道。

“这是你要的传送门。 ”天使朝魔法师说，“我不想跟他有物理接触。 ”平淡的语调解释了为何不用接触传送。

从通道迸射出凌人的白光，照亮了周边百米的空地。魔法师眯起发疼的双眼。

“嗯，提醒我一下，你刚才说谁软？ ”直视那道张狂的空间裂缝，魔王走上前附在魔法师耳边这样问。

“Bloody angels……现在我知道为何多数先知都是瞎子了。 ”魔法师举起单臂挡在眼前，率先走进了通道。

—————

穿过通道，气温直线攀升。

魔法师一脚踩在什么东西上面，发出啪叽一声。他低头看去，火苗来自地上碎裂的玻璃瓶，酒精淌了一地。

“噢看到一瓶好酒被这样糟蹋……”魔法师跳着脚，踩熄从鞋底往上烧的火苗。

魔王拉开恤衫的领口，皱着眉用手扇风，他的颈上已经浮着一层薄汗。

三人打量身处的环境——黑夜中陷入火海的异国城市，地面堆满瓦砾、不同口径的子弹壳。

放眼之处全是杂物和火苗，低矮的建筑物上满布弹孔，废弃的汽车七零八落。

魔王叹息，“我想念LUX四季无休的空调了。 ”

魔法师踢开路边的一堆瓦砾，露出一块印着亚拉伯文字的招牌：“『伊甸园的珊瑚』？这儿是伊拉克还是叙利亚？我在两边都有悬赏令，看来不会有欢迎会了。 ”

风衣天使抿唇，“这是叶门。发生了什么？ ”

“你们的专长，”魔王殷勤地回答，“内战。 ”

天使横了魔王一眼。魔法师抽出一根烟叼住，“你们闻到了吗？混乱，斗争，隔夜血……而且还不只是来自人类。 ”

“恕我完全不知道你在说什么。我们是来这儿观光的吗？ ”魔王礼貌地询问。

“看到那栋红色房子了吗？ ”魔法师单手遮住打火机点烟。“站在一公里外，我都能闻到那儿有我的魔力。不要脸的混蛋，都闹翻了，还好意思使用我给他的魔法。 ”

啪地合上打火机收起，魔法率先走向前方五十米处的那栋红色建筑物。

他们经过一个燃烧的火堆。从火堆的内部，伸出烧焦的人类肢骸。风衣天使的视线从上面扫过。

“在找打卡点吗？ ”魔法师叼着烟说。

听不懂双关语的天使皱眉，“那儿没什么好检查的。 ”

“我倒是不介意给instagram上的朋友来一张，那些淑女们一定想我了。 ”魔王掏出手机开启前置镜头，调好角度自拍，然后转回后置镜头，对准前方的天使和魔法师。“来吧，看一下镜头。这是你们人生中唯一能在拥有千万粉丝的帐号上亮相的机会了。 ”

“让我好奇你的『朋友』到底是怎样应付你的……”魔法师回头，叼着烟挑起一边眉毛，越过肩膀斜斜地看着魔王。

咔嚓。

“唔。不能说是我见过最难看的照片，但勉强凑合，毕竟你尽力了。 ”

魔王手法纯熟，三两下将照片上传到社交网站，输入“#某个奸诈的男巫#爱死阴谋诡计了”，点击发布，然后心满意足地收起手机。

他们来到红色的建筑物前。这儿似乎曾经是公务大楼，高约三米的暗红色木门紧紧闭着。

魔法师举起手，手中浮现出一个金光灿烂的魔法阵，阵中旋转着精细对称的符号。随着他手中魔法阵的出现，前方的木门上也浮现出相同的金光符号。

“我不喜欢装腔作势，但世上确实只有我才能开启这扇门。 ”魔法师自负地微笑，转脸瞄向背后的魔王和天使。“准备好了？ ”

“谢谢你多馀的关心，但这不是我第一次撞上一个暴力的天使。 ”魔王微笑，好整以瑕地将双手插在西装裤袋内。

魔法师挑起一边眉，“没错。但你也许需要提醒，在他的手上有一些我给他的咒语。 ”

听到这番话，魔王的笑容凝滞一下，然后把双手从袋里抽出，“真有趣。我能问为什么他会有那些吗？ ”

“每个人都有过去的。 ”

“那就希望你的过去不会影响我们的交易吧。我不喜欢额外的工作，而你就算把你整个人卖给LUX当舞男，也付不起我一个小时的加班费。 ”

“你是在暗示如果要包养你的话成本高昂吗？我没意见，反正我也不喜欢廉价的物件。 ”魔法师叼着烟笑，一边举起手中的魔法阵，闪烁不定的金色光芒映在他的眼里，像是不停跳动的火苗。

“记住我们只有一次机会。如果突袭失败，那我们之中就至少要倒下一个，而我真的希望那不是我，懂我说的吗？ ”

魔法师深呼吸一下，念出咒语，当手中的魔法阵开始旋转时，他将它砸到门上。

金黄的光芒流遍了整扇门，然后把门烧熔化于无形。

出现在三人眼前的，不是寻常的建筑物内部，而是一个漆黑得十分诡异的入口。

“去给屋主一个惊喜吧。 ”魔法师爽快地迈步。

一只手从后拉住魔法师。他转头看着手的主人。

“哼。阿卡德结界。地狱的其中一扇门上也有它。 ”魔王用视线扫瞄入口，“我猜这也是你给出去的礼物其中之一，是吗？ ”

“我能说什么？我就是那么大方的朋友。 ”魔法师笑得毫无愧色。

“噢直接说出来吧。 ”

“说什么？ ”

“你想我阻止你然后自荐进去。直接说出你的请求好吗？ ”魔王说。

魔法师叼着烟蒂，呼出一口长长的烟，“我是吗？ ”

“别忘了，Johnny，我惩罚骗子。在世上我最痛恨的除了我的家庭，就是一个骗子了。诚实地请求，或者我就会实现你的愿望。 ”

“那么高尚的地狱君王，你愿意先进去吗？ ”魔法师比出“请”的手势。

“嗯哼。到我后面去，毕竟你死了就没人替我释放Maze了。 ”

“乐意至极。 ”魔法师后退一步。

风衣天使拉住魔法师的手臂，将他带到自己的身后。魔法师挑眉上上下下地看了天使一圈，像在盘算与审视。

魔王看着那片黑暗，意兴阑珊地叹了口气，然后眼睛浮现出红光。

接着魔王的全身浮现红色的光膜，但不到一秒，光膜就整片碎裂，像水珠般洒在地上。

魔王解除了隐藏能力的屏障。他抬起右手打了下响指，门后的黑暗便像潮水般消褪了。

“好了——里面的那个谁，现在你知道我能做到什么了。直接现身给我们节省点时间好吗？ ”魔王朝里头喊道。

从魔王的身上散发的魔气，纯粹得非一般的恶魔可比，风衣天使辨认出魔气的本源后面色一变。

“你是其中一个『堕落的』——”

魔王微笑。

“当然。当我说我们系出同源，那可不是在比喻。 ”

魔法师取下烟蒂，看着眼前的景象——昏暗的大堂，大堂尽头是一面水泥墙，墙上有一片巨大的浓黑色黏液。

浓稠的黏液正在蠕动，从里面发出了像是不同的人在低声交谈的嘶嘶声。

在黏液的前面，一个飘浮在空中的身影半转回头，扫视站在入口的三人，最后金眸注视着站在中间的魔法师。

“John。我没料到——”

“闭嘴去死吧。 ”魔法师抬手，他的手中浮现出一个黑色的魔法阵。他念出隐身咒，迈步前进，随即身影隐匿无踪。

风衣天使盯着魔王，他的眼睛慢慢浮现出蓝色的光，脚边的石地因承受高热而冒出白烟。

魔王向天使打招呼：“你好，终于能自我介绍了。我是Lu——”

天使的背后猛然展开一双六米宽的黑色羽翼，羽翼所及之处的地面和墙壁全被烧得灰黑。他飞到天上，在地上留下一个巨大的焦印。他停在半空，朝魔王所在的地面伸出手，掌心凝聚出高频的紫光。

“噢拜讬——还嫌这地方还不够破烂吗？ ”魔王摊手。

天使掌心的紫光聚合成一颗亮度直逼太阳的光球，然后光球笔直地朝魔王射去。

紫光过后，地上的瓦砾被冲击化成粉尘，地上出现一个直径十米的大洞，失去墙壁的建筑物摇摇欲坠——但没有尸体。

“你知道，你不是唯一一个有翅膀的。 ”魔王的声音在背后响起。

天使转身，魔王停在他背后的空中，展着洁白的羽翼，毫发未伤地望着他。

“尽管我不稀罕这小玩意，但它们总是自己长回来… …”魔王边说边用视线扫描天使背后的羽翼，那双羽翼黑得像能吸收世上所有的光芒，在它的外部，围绕着隐约的红色电光。魔王的眼神变得锐利。“噢，看看它们，黑色的。我想我知道你的阶位了。可怜的Johnny还不知道他召来了一个多大的麻烦……”

天使面不改容，从袖里滑下一柄银色的匕首。他把匕首举到眼前，红色的电光从他双翼蔓延至手臂，直到刀锋。

“你要来真的？我说我们最好就此停手，否则这个地球就连一分钟都挨不——”魔王话未说完，眼前的天使就突然消失无踪。

下一秒，天使出现在魔王的背后，用围绕红光的匕首贴住魔王的咽喉，干脆俐落地往右一拉。

一线鲜血滑落，这次轮到天使眼前的魔王不见了。

在天使的背后，一只手正捏住他的后颈，强大的魔气像水银，渗透他的四肢，令他全身动弹不得。

“你看，我不喜欢弄脏双手。但当我那样做……”

魔王的咽喉上流着血的伤口愈合，他的眼里浮现出深红的光芒，捏住天使后颈的五指燃起深红的火焰。

“我使它计数。 ”

火焰瞬间从魔王的五指传遍天使的全身，燃烧着天使那双黑色的羽翼，压制住它的电光。天使露出痛苦的表情，收回双翼后，从天上坠落，重重地跌落在石地上。

天使在地狱般血红的火焰中燃烧，周围的地面也化成熔岩，他的脸上被烧出狰狞的伤口，从那创伤里面泄漏出象征天使能量的银蓝光芒。天使撑起上半身，一双黑皮鞋降落在他面前，前方的魔王毫无怜悯地看着他。

魔法师的身影在半空中重新出现。他距离Manny只馀下三米，他高举着魔法阵，阵中的匕首对准了金眸天使的头颅。

三米——

两米——

一米——

当另一边的天使受创，魔法师突然身体一僵，然后从空中摔下，跌在地上猛烈咳嗽起来。他手中的魔法阵化成碎片，毫发无伤的Manny垂眼看着他。

Manny抬起右手，掌心射出一道金光，贯穿了魔法师的胸膛。

“咳……！ ”

“这是我还给你的。永别了，Constantine。 ”

留下这句话，Manny的身体融入背后墙上的黑色黏液，一起消失不见。

魔王这时才如梦初醒。他的眼睛撤回红光，来回地扫视半跪在地上的天使和不停呕血的魔法师。

“噢……那个捆绑咒。我完全忘记它了。 ”

—————

“该死，Luci，你可真会挑时候……”魔法师双手撑在地上，咬牙切齿，鲜血不停地从他的嘴角流出。

“所以，你是快死了吗？只要确保堕落到我的地狱就好，我会在早餐时间之前带你回来。 ”魔王露出不太有歉意的笑容。

“我得跟你说多少次？这可不是你的那些日常余兴节目之一。我真的希望Manny刚才那个一次性的必杀魔法是用到你的身上……”

“那真冷血。 ”

“不然你以为我为什么带你们来？ ”

“什么？ ”魔王像听到了过份得令他不敢相信的话语，“你是想用我来当盾牌吗？就算用你的标准来说这也……”

“好了现在闭嘴吧在我失去所有耐性之前。 ”

魔法师难得冰冷的语气令魔王一顿，还未来得及反应，在魔法师的脚下便突然迸发出一个大型的冰蓝色魔法阵。

魔法师伸手进衣襟，扯出一条项炼，项炼的末端有一块刻满楔形文字的吊坠。魔法师紧捏吊坠，吊坠随即发出深红的光芒。

伴随着红光，魔法师胸前的伤口不再流出鲜血了，转而窜出金红的烈火。

红色的烈火跟地上冰蓝的魔法阵交缠，形成极端对比的龙卷焰光。

“——幸好我有先见之明，没这个护身符的话，我现在已经死了。 ”魔法师讽刺地勾起嘴角。

魔法阵刮起风暴，将魔法师的风衣吹得鼓动，强大的魔力充满了周围每一寸空气。

“咳！ ”魔法师忽然咳嗽起来，他胸前的火焰熄灭，变回了涌流而出的鲜血。

风衣天使身上的火焰燃烧殆尽，他脸上的伤口也愈合起来。他将视线从魔王的身上转向人类，在看到人类正在做的事后，他再次皱起眉。

“嘿，介意搭把手吗？ ”那个一次又一次玩弄黑魔法的人类朝他说，死到临头语气仍然若无其事。

天使垂了垂眼，像在犹豫一件只有他自己知道内情的事。

“没错，你就慢慢想吧，反正我又不是快死了。 ”魔法师边咳边说。

天使重新抬眼，终于下定决心似地朝人类伸出手，从他的掌心发出银色的光芒。

纯净的银光流向人类，不费吹灰之力，就令人类周身的魔力稳定下来，人类胸前流出的鲜血也重新变回火焰。

火焰包住魔法师胸口的血洞，以肉眼可见的速度使它愈合。

伤口愈合后，魔法师跄踉地站起，用姆指擦走嘴角的血，抬起眼看向魔王，眼神充满杀气。

“是他先动手的。 ”魔王立即申辩。

“所以呢？ ”魔法师的嗓音比起平时更沙哑，“他是个见鬼的天使，当然他会先对你动手了。而你就不能当一回成熟的那个？ ”

“又怪在我的头上了？我才不是这儿最大的坏人好吗？虽然我显然是办事最成功的那一个，考虑到你们两个连最简单的谋杀也应付不来……”魔王用手比划他们。

“既然你先提起了——我都已经捏住那个混蛋的脖子了，直到你管不住自己的手然后搞砸所有事情。 ”魔法师别过脸，双手合十发动咒语，“唯一的好事是那个混蛋刚才用我给他的魔法来杀我，我现在可以追踪它的频率了。 ”

“真好你终于看到乐观的一面。所以这次要去哪儿？我希望是个文明点的地方，有马丁尼就最好不过。 ”

“哈，不，Luci，这次你留下。 ”

魔法师望向正慢慢站起来的风衣天使。

“而你跟我来，小翅膀。 ”

魔王脸上的笑容消失。他不敢置信地来回看天使与人类，“什么？他就可以去了？你忘了吗，我才是轻而易举地解开了这儿的结界的那一个……”

“你欠缺自制力。你差点害死我。 ”魔法师说。

魔王踏前一步，“我不接受被一个小小的天使夺走我的位置。 ”

魔法师掏出烟包和火机，用满是血污的手点燃一根烟，“但我已经有计划了，我需要的只不过是一个盟友……”

“我一直在做的不就是这个吗？我不是一次又一次证明了我是你的盟友？ ”

魔法师垂眼，“我需要的是一个听话的盟友。你能照我说的去做吗？ ”

“在合约期内，当然。又不是说有什么事情是那边的那个可以做到而我就不能。 ”魔王回答。

魔法师呼出一口长长的烟，“好。给我你的承诺。 ”

“噢Johnny，别得寸进尺了。 ”

“不？也行。那我们的合作就到此为止了，祝你能及时找到别人把你的副手还给你。 ”

魔王盯着魔法师，对方无动于衷地抽着烟，脸上完全没有可以商量的意思。“看来我会为了Maze做任何事情，”魔王轻叹，“好吧——我保证。 ”

魔法师勾起嘴角，才一转头，嘴里的烟就突然被拔走。风衣天使又一次站得离他极近，右手夹着他的烟，指间红光一闪，面无表情地将烟烧成灰烬。“我不会再让你跟他合作。 ”天使说，“你应该马上离开这个地方，否则我和他之间的战斗会波及你。 ”

魔法师望着那双蓝眼睛，“认真的？你两个打算现在来？ ”

“我保证不对他动手——除非他先动手。 ”魔王诚恳地说，然后转向天使，“就说一下，下次请你用上全力好吗？ ”

魔法师看了两人一圈，然后抬头看着天空，深呼吸一下，“知道吗？我现在真的没时间处理你们的家庭纠纷。 ”魔法师的脚下浮现一个传送魔法阵，他不容拒绝地捉住天使的手臂，然后转向魔王，“得在Manny再次传送之前抓住他的尾巴。快过来吧。 ”

“为什么不能反过来？ ”魔王双手插袋，一动不动。

“是时候验证你刚才的承诺是真是假了。也不是说我不能就这样跟小翅膀两个人飞走。 ”魔法师平淡地说，“我不会问第二次了。 ”

魔法阵发出快将完成蓄能的强光，魔王看了魔法师片刻，然后踏前一步，握住对方伸向他的手。

—————

灯光昏暗的酒吧。

角落一台七彩点唱机，播放着Nina Simone的Feeling Good。

店内没有完全清醒的客人。以致当地上出现一个蓝色的魔法阵，魔法阵燃起火焰，三个身影随之在里面出现时，都没有人注意到这件事有多怪异。

魔王环视身处的环境，轻哼一声，“菱格塑料墙纸？还真是个无可饶恕的罪恶之地……”

天使的视线直接落在吧台的方向，“受污染的神圣能量来自这儿。你应该后退。 ”他向魔法师说。

魔法师边咳边点了支烟抽一口，轻描淡写：“比我想像中多人，但没关系，宇宙能接受这点附带伤害的。 ”

“——John，几星期不见，你沦落成跟踪狂了。 ”

魔法阵中的魔法师先是扫瞄环境，然后视线落在发言者的身上。

“哈。我不跟踪。我狩猎。 ”魔法师抬手，掌心出现了一个魔法阵。他踏前一步，身影消失，随即在吧台前重新出现，高举起匕首刺向发言者。

“看看你脚下。 ”命在旦夕的人头也不回拿着酒杯说。

魔法师的右手停在半空。让他停下来的不是这句话，不是任何话，而是一丝他太过熟悉的魔法气息。

他垂眼，看向地上。

地上用白笔画了一个直径二十米的献祭魔法阵，在魔法阵内死去的人类，灵魂将会永堕地狱不得超生。

“这是个陷阱。 ”天使看一眼地上的魔法阵，然后扫视酒吧内的其馀客人，“人类……但不是全部。 ”

“你们的迟钝快让我闷死了。 ”魔王微笑。

魔法师叼着烟朝刺杀目标笑，“这就是你的最后一着？我能说什么，你手软了。 ”

“那为什么不动手？是因为往日交情，还是，你认出了你的朋友？ ”吧台前人终于转脸，灯光之下，那双眼睛每边都是双瞳，一金一红交叠，倒映着魔法师的脸。

吧台后的酒保慢慢地转身，黑发黑眼镜，表情尴尬：“看到你真好，John——”

“噢，他是我们的司机。现在稍微开始有趣了。 ”魔王说完，走向角落的撞球桌，兴致勃勃地观看球赛。“我能下赌注吗？ ”

正在玩桌球的两名醉汉轮流抽大麻，其中一人弯腰准备出杆，“这可不是什么十元八块的益智游戏，西装仔。 ”

“那要用什么来押注？灵魂可以吗？ ”魔王礼貌地问。

“别跟陌生人说话，Luci。 ”魔法师丢过去一句，视线从未离开过Manny，也没有看一眼吧台后面的学徒。

“你动手，他就死。包括魔法阵内的其他人。你准备好要连累更多灵魂下地狱了吗？ ”Manny说。

风衣天使瞄了看似无动于衷的魔法师一眼。

被逼穿着酒保围裙的Gary勉强地微笑：“John，他在说什么？什么地狱？你是来救我的，对吗？ ”

“抱歉了伙计，早跟你说过我身边的人都会死。 ”魔法师说。

“我知道，但我以为那是在说别人。 ”Gary笑得像是在哭：“我不想死。 ”

风衣天使朝献祭魔法阵伸出右手，两秒后皱起眉，抬起头看着天花板。

魔法师用眼尾瞥见天使的举动和反应，笑了笑，终于放下了拿匕首的手。

Manny也放下酒杯，“我就知道你会找到一个神圣生物来做你的肮脏活的，就像当日你对我那样。所以……这次我学习了。 ”

“贲薨符文。在天花板上？你学得真快。 ”魔法师拉开椅子坐下，“哐”一声将匕首插在吧台上入木三分，“——小翅膀，抱歉告诉你你在这儿就只是颗没电的电池。去随便找张椅子坐下来吃点花生吧，还有别跟陌生人说话。 ”

Manny朝神色凝重的风衣天使摊手：“不是针对你，兄弟，这只是我从他身上学来的几千种诡计之一。是他在连累你，就像他连累我那样。 ”

“告诉你们一声还有我在呢。 ”撞球桌旁的魔王说，“上面的那个小玩意反正对我没有影响力。 ”

“那打算令你自己变得有用吗？ ”魔法师问。

“我只遵照合约内容，保证你的安全，不是你的打手。 ”

“行。我都快忘了你对合约和诺言的偏执了。 ”

“那个穿西装用发胶的又是谁？ ”Manny问。

“你们这些人真粗鲁，我是Lucifer Morningstar，而且这才不是发胶，那种油腻水亮的效果向来不符合我的品味——噢不你刚给了他机会，他接下来就要一杆入洞了。 ”魔王朝拿着球杆的男人说。

“什么？ ”Manny顿住。

“没错就是那个Lucifer Morningstar。 ”魔法师朝Gary示意来一杯，后者从酒柜取出一瓶伏特加。“不。威士忌。 ”魔法师纠正。

风衣天使听后视线立即落在魔王的身上，蔚蓝的眼睛警戒地审视对方，但他依然无法感知到对方的真正身份。可能是人类魔法师的虚张声势——他收紧下巴。

Manny也消化了那句话，面色一变，“你应该公平竞争。 ”

“谁说的？ ”魔法师取下嘴边的烟蒂，抖下一条长长的烟灰。

“你带了魔王本人来？就算用你的标准来说这也是全新层次的可耻。 ”

“而你带了你的同党来。以为我闻不出来吗？ ”拿起Gary放到面前的酒杯，魔法师悠然自得地喝了一口，皱了皱眉，然后从口袋掏出酒瓶打开倒了一点绿色液体在酒杯内，摇了摇杯子拌匀，再拿起来喝了一口，这次表情满意了。

“什……那是——你在嗑药？ ”Manny提高语调。

魔法师又抽了口烟，“艰难时期，伙计。艰难时期。你不会相信跟后面那两个人一起行动有多操蛋。 ”

“你刚喝下去的东西，它在破坏你的循环系统。 ”风衣天使说。

“你该听他的话。 ”Manny说。

“真好看到你们两个同源的家伙惺惺相惜。 ”魔法师呼出烟圈，“现在酒也喝了。快出价吧。 ”

Manny看了魔王一眼，然后跟酒吧内其中某几桌的客人交换了眼神，转回头来看魔法师，“好吧，虽然你不公平竞争，但我还是不会杀你——”

“噢省省吧。我们都知道你不能杀我。 ”魔法师抖下烟灰笑着说。

听到这句话的魔王瞥了魔法师一眼。

“——我不会杀你。而你也不能杀我。但我没时间在这儿跟你耗到天荒地老，我们需要分出胜负。 ”Manny说。

“我赢，你就撤走献祭魔法阵。 ”魔法师爽快地出价。

Manny像听到有趣的提案，“就这样？ ”

“没有它的话你现在已经死了。推迟——但结局不会改变。 ”魔法师说，“所以是什么？先声明我不比腕力，也不摔角。 ”

“——就像我刚才说的，你输了。你应该要奉行我的指示。 ”魔王的嗓音在撞球桌那边响起。

输了的男客人意兴阑珊地扔下球捍，从裤袋掏出几张皱巴巴的钞票，丢在桌上走了。

魔法师收回注视这幕的视线，刚好跟Manny心照不宣的眼神对上。

“那就来一局吧。 ”魔法师喝干杯里的酒然后起身。

Manny跟随他的动作。

魔王看着他们，“我拒绝。根据我刚才观察到的，这游戏很沉闷。 ”

“跟你无关，Luci，就像你刚才说的，你只要等着干掉任何想在背后捅我一刀的人就行了。 ”魔法师走向撞球桌。

“注意你的语气，Johnny。虽然我已经向你展示了我的耐性，但不等于我会无尽地容忍你的无礼。 ”

“对，但这是条款内容，你需要我活着，记得吗？现在听话……”

“说像我说的，我不想玩这个。 ”魔王抬手打了个响指，撞球桌便从中间裂开两半，塌在地上不能再用了。

魔法师深呼吸一下，“好极了。现在我只能去摔角。 ”

“也不全是……”魔王意有所指地望向魔法师与Manny的背后。

在他们的背后，风衣天使正站在一桌客人的旁边，好奇地歪头观看牌局。

“那也可以。 ”魔法师耸肩。

“卡牌游戏？你来真的？ ”Manny的视线在牌桌与魔法师之间来回，“你要用一副纸牌来赌命？ ”

魔法师挑眉，“我在拉斯维加斯的牌桌上大杀四方时你还泡在天堂的羊水里。 ”

“我跟所罗门王玩牌时你还只是颗未成形的尘。 ”

“我加入。我快闷死了。顺带一说这儿的空调是坏了吗？ ”魔王松了松恤衫的领口，走向了牌桌。

“二对二，没问题。 ”Manny转头朝其中一名客人招手。

—————

魔法师、堕落天使、魔王与喽罗，顺时针地在方形的牌桌边上就坐。

据Manny的说法，这样的次序可以防止护短和出千。

桌子的中央一根蜡烛在杯子里面燃烧，火光忽明忽暗地摇晃，在四人的脸上投下跳跃的阴影。

酒吧的点唱机开始播放《Sinnerman》。

“让我来尽地主之谊吧。 ”魔法师又再点起一支烟，伸手取来牌组，手法纯熟地洗牌，“享受你生命中的最后几分钟吧Manny。 ”

“我不会输给你这种抽烟喝酒又嗑药的赌徒。 ”Manny两手放在桌上说。

“一次过来这么多称赞我都要脸红了，但你没法收买我手下留情，因为我做人就是那样的公允。 ”魔法师洗完牌了，开始发牌到四人的面前。

“看到了？就算你是魔王本人，他的那张嘴也迟早会逼疯你。 ”Manny朝魔王比划魔法师。

“我能询问一下你是指哪种方式吗？ ”魔王盯着扑克牌，随口地答。

“哈，试得好Luci，但我乐见由你来用嘴逼疯我。 ”魔法师叼着烟发牌，斜斜地朝魔王一眨单眼。

风衣天使站在吧台的旁边看着这幕。吧台后面的Gary紧张地拿着杯子一直擦，一边凑向天使的耳边： “你觉得John能赢吗？如果他输了那怎么办？ ”

天使平淡地回视他，“那我们就采取plan b。 ”

“我们有那种东西？ ”

天使不回答，从袖里滑下一柄银色的短剑。他垂眼看了看地上的献祭魔法阵，然后重新抬起，看着Gary。

Gary接收到对方的意思，眨了眨眼睛，偷偷摸摸地瞄向那一桌赌徒，然后环视酒吧——其馀客人的注意力全都在牌局那边，没有人留意到他们。他不着痕迹地伸出手，接过风衣天使用最小的动作递给他的短剑。

Gary接过短剑后，装作要放杯子，慢慢地蹲下，用吧台遮住自己的身体。

“但我已经试过用鞋底刮走那些图案了……好像没用？ ”Gary小声地问。

“这是天使之刃，跟你的鞋底不同。 ”天使答。

—————

这是一幅聚赌的画面。

游戏的规则是Big Two。魔法师叼着烟，透过弥漫的烟雾，眯起眼盯着手上的牌。

魔王单手搁在椅背，另一只手用指尖挟着牌，视线在其馀牌手的脸上巡逻。

喽罗一边吸鼻子，一边抖着手，抽出黑桃A丢到桌面的中央。

魔法师紧接着扔出一张黑桃2。

Manny双手拿牌，看到上两手出的牌后看着喽罗：“你一定要出那张黑桃A吗？ ”

“牌场无兄弟，老友。 ”喽罗用手背擦着不停地流下来的鼻涕。

魔王见状皱眉，摇着头，稍微挪后了一点椅子。

“但你是我这边的，你应该出方块3之类，好让我跟。 ”Manny说。

“嗳！专心点。是不是说你们全都没牌？那我就再撑一下场吧。 ”魔法师呼着烟咧嘴笑，数了五张抽出33388，丢出去桌上，“终于能干掉这几张了。 ”他活动一下肩膀。

Manny敲了敲桌面，表示跳过。

魔王优雅地抽出666KK放在桌上。“有人跟吗？没有？那我继续了。 ”又风度翩翩地放下两张2。

喽罗把所有牌往桌上一扔，“你俩出千！ ”

“给点体育精神好吗？ ”魔法师泰然自若。

“我这个连顺子都没有的人也还没放弃。 ”Manny看向对方丢在桌上的牌，“看吧，至少你有两对……”

“才44553？你俩完了。 ”魔法师盖起牌，呼出一口烟。

“所以你真的有方块3。 ”Manny说，又转向魔法师，“我还在场上。 ”

魔法师用烟蒂指了指魔王，“Luci下回合就要出双J，然后你坐在这的朋友跳过，你也跳过……我跟双Q，Luci跟双K，再来双Q，他赢了。 ”

“他有四条K？ ”喽罗吸着鼻涕用浑浊的嗓子问，“那他一开始怎么不出铁支？ ”

“好拆掉我的『666之王』吗？不，谢了。我才不想狼吞虎咽地毁掉一场精致的游戏……”魔王用馀下的牌扇着风，他衣襟外露出的颈上已浮着一层薄汗，“这儿比地狱还热。你们是拖欠电费了吗？ ”

Manny也盖下牌，他平和地看着魔法师，“你说得没错。 ”

“你也懂算牌了？我真欣慰，以前你总是输的。 ”魔法师悠悠吐着烟圈。

“他的牌好得不像话。 ”

“幸运女神是他的老情人而我不是在打比喻。 ”魔法师挪了下坐姿，瞄向吧台旁边的风衣天使。天使接收到他的眼神，朝吧台后面看了一眼，然后向他摇头。魔法师收回视线，看着Manny。

Manny一瞬不瞬地盯着魔法师，“就让我知道下。你洗牌的时候，有没有做手脚？ ”

“我……”

魔法师才刚开口，魔王便微笑着打断：“噢拜讬，他当然有。我是指，铁支和葫芦，你们能相信吗？ ”他优雅地放下剩馀的牌。

“真好看到你这么感恩。 ”魔法师回以毫无羞耻的笑容。

“我就说他们是老千！ ”喽罗往地上啐一口。

Manny站起身：“那就别怪我……”

“嘿注意点，你差点吐在我的义大利皮鞋上了。 ”魔王扬高语调。

“Gary你打够手枪没？ ”魔法师也站起来朝吧台喊。

Gary从吧台后面探出上半身，高举起一块画有部份白色图案的木地板：“保险起见我把这块木地板割下来了，希望有用？ ”

“他什么？ ”Manny迅速回头。

风衣天使拔出插在吧台上的匕首，转身将它掷给魔法师。

魔法师接住匕首，在Manny反应过来之前，将匕首狠狠地插进他的背心。

匕首发出红光，没入Manny的身体，然后消失不见了。

—————

被匕首刺中后，Manny的皮肤隐约闪现红光。

魔法师悠悠地抽了口烟。

“……跟以前一模一样。 John。跟以前一模一样。 ”Manny摇头说。

“不。 ”魔法师意气风发地笑，“这次我没失手了。 ”

“你是真的想杀我？上次也是？ ”

“当然。我从不对敌人手软。 ”

“但那时我们是……”Manny没说下去。

“噢看在恶魔份上，”魔王热得受不了地看向紧闭的木窗户，抬手打了个响指，“来点风吧！ ”

窗户呯一声左右打开，露出外面的滔滔火海。

魔法师的笑容僵住。

酒吧内的客人见状开始惊慌，统统站起身，跌跌撞撞地跑向出口，霎时间啤酒瓶倒了一地。

Manny转身面向魔法师。

“所以你在拖延，我也是。在安科阿勒的怒火中忏悔你的罪行吧，John Constantine。还是说，你打算又一次跟恶魔交易？ ”

“……我猜这儿已经不是地球了吧。斯堤克斯河？你还真是办了个盛大的派对。这么大费周章，就为了上次那一刀吗？ ”魔法师扫视着周遭的环境问。

“不John，”Manny望着魔法师，“是为你出的老千。你没救了。而且当然了，我是个分身。那个磨坊里无穷无尽的知识给了我不少灵感……”

“你个厚脸皮的混蛋骗走了我不少财产。 ”

“我们确实肩并肩战斗过，锁匙是你自愿给我的。 ”

“看看你现在的样子，我都快不认得你了。献祭魔法阵？就算是我也不会走到这一步。还有你那双眼睛是为万圣节去做了整型吗？ ”

Manny盯着魔法师。

“最后的机会。说你很抱歉。为那所有。 ”

“噢，你了解我。 ”魔法师扯开领口扇风。

“不。再也不了。 ”这是最后一句Manny对魔法师说的话。他转向吧台后面的Gary，“他刚向你们展示了真面目，他只在乎他自己。看着吧。 ”

巨大的酒柜和着火的混凝土支柱，轰然向Gary倒塌，其中一个酒瓶首先砸中了Gary的头部，他眩晕地扶住吧台。

魔法师立即朝酒柜伸出手：“allāgena siṭinna—— ”酒柜停在半空中，魔法师收缩的瞳孔倒映着Manny消失不见，连同酒吧内一部份的“客人”也随之消失。

酒柜在半空中摇摇欲坠，Gary作处于被酒瓶砸中的晕眩当中。风衣天使身体一动，像想过去救人，但又停下来。他瞥向魔法师，后者同样看着他，他们交换了一个眼神。

然后天使翻身跳进吧台后，推开了Gary。

铺天盖地的倒塌物活埋了天使。魔法师猛烈地咳嗽起来，他掩住嘴，咳得跪在地上，从指缝不停地溢出鲜血。

“Oops，看来那个捆绑咒还没过期？ ”魔王站在旁边，单手插袋看着魔法师，“如果他早点听我的话解开它，现在你就不用陪葬了。真可惜。 ”

火焰席卷所有碰到的物件。地上裂成两半的撞球桌开始燃烧，天花板开始剥落。

馀下的人类客人撞开酒吧大门，想冲出去逃命，却只扑进了无边的冥河之火。

魔法师不再咳嗽，他身体一歪，倒在地上不再动了。

“John……？ ”Gary惊恐地坐在地上，在他的周围，是十多个同样不知所措的生还者。

魔王好整以瑕地站在火海之中，他抬起头，看着天花板上令天使变成凡人的贲薨符文。

“看来游戏时间结束了。所以现在我做什么好呢？那么多选择……那么少时间。 ”

魔王的眼睛浮现红光，贲薨符文在他的注视下化成碎片。他转向魔法师，伸出右手，魔法师的身体下方随即张开一个巨大的红色魔法阵。

Gary眼神发亮：“你能救他吗？感谢上帝——”

“噢拜讬，才不是他好吗。 ”魔王没好气地翻眼。

“我说话算话。所以当我说，我要这个人类活着……那就没有地狱或天堂敢带他走。 ”

随着魔王的话语，魔法师身下的魔法阵开始燃烧，一圈发光的冰蓝色以诺文字浮现，一个接一个，被金红的烈火包住一起燃烧。

忽然，所有的光芒和火焰全都被吸收进魔法师的胸口，一下子全部消失不见。

魔王挑眉，在他疑惑的注视下，原本倒在地上不动的魔法师深吸一口气，然后咳嗽起来。魔法师睁开眼，慢慢地坐起来，捂住胸口现出十分难受的表情。

“怎么了？我的力量不可能出错，现在你应该能够站起来了。 ”魔王说。

魔法师似乎难以呼吸，“或者还欠了点东西，而我可能知道那是什么……”

“没可能。 ”

“就……过来一下吧。 ”魔法师坐在地上朝魔王招手，动作显得十分虚弱。

“怎么，你自己走过来吧。 ”魔王说。

魔法师瞄着他，“那个承诺要听我话的盟友怎么了？ ……”

从不食言的魔王从鼻子轻哼一声，不太高兴地绷紧下巴，走到魔法师的身边，弯腰凑近那金发的头颅，“就像我说的，那不……”他话未说完，忽然魔法师伸手扯住他的衣领往下一拉，他失去平衡跌向魔法师，双手撑住地面，这时后脑被一只手暴力地按下，他微瞪大眼，嘴唇已经被封住。

魔法师吻住他。

魔法师的吻远比他的外表看起来霸道，像一张网，掳获住魔王全部的注意力。当魔王终于意识到正在发生的事，他想后退，不是被一个吻吓到，而是他不习惯当被动的那个，但嘴唇上的力量完全没给他留下反客为主的周旋空间。

魔王松开牙关，才发出一个单音，就立即连舌头的主导权也被夺走，口腔被彻底卷袭，毫不温柔，还弥漫着苦涩的陌生烟味。

向来惯于当主导方的魔王开始思考，要怎样在不会杀死眼前这个小小的人类的情形下结束这个吻，这时舌尖突然传来尖锐的痛楚，他猛地抬手，反掐住对方压下他后脑的手，这也是对方终于归还他嘴唇的主导权的时候。突如其来的伤口令魔王十分意外，然后他想起现在这个人类身上有天使之光了，那个来自另一个次元的天使将它给了他，而显然那不是简单的力量。

魔法师拉开一点距离，湿润的气息带着血腥味，呼在他的嘴唇上，轻声说：“谢了Luci。这就是我想要的，天使之光和堕天使之火——全用一个吻来封印。 ”

然后魔法师放开他，从地上站起，从衣襟内拉出吊坠。现在它的内部融合了纯净的银蓝光芒和暗红的火焰，两种光芒不停地流动。魔法师伸出舌头，长长地在它的上面舔了一下，看着它把沾着些许血迹的唾液吸收后发出柔和的光芒，他表情满意地收起它。

魔王微眯起眼。

“魔王之吻和舌尖上的血是魔法的一部份，原谅我还有工作要做，没时间等你自愿地交出它们了。现在我就把你的副手还给你，然后我们各走各路吧。 ”魔法师朝他眨眼微笑，从裤袋掏出一块粉红色的石头，将它拢在两掌手心，念出咒语，然后摊开掌吹出一片粉末。粉末往地面飞散，然后慢慢地凝聚成一个人形。

“Mazikeen！ ”魔王认出粉末中的人，连忙扶住那不省人事的身影。他单手搂住倒下的Maze，脱下西装外套替对方披上，“没事了，有我在。 ”

然后他抬头看着魔法师，“这是怎么回事John？那裂缝呢？你不是说它吞噬了Maze吗？ ”

“裂缝是真的，”魔法师双手插袋垂眼看着魔王，“但那就不关你的事了。我惯了一个人工作。带走你的副手回去你自己的地球吧。 ”

“……你是说在这整个过程中，你其实随时都可以释放Maze？但你不那样做，”魔王放轻声线，“因为你要利用我？来做你刚才做的事？ ”

魔法师居高临下地望着他，火焰映在那双棕色的眼睛内跳动，在那线条分明的脸庞投下阴影。魔王像第一次看清了眼前的人类——一个骗子，为了达成自己的目的不择手段，甚至还令魔王本人尝到他自己的血。

“关于这嘛……现在我真的没时间等你跟上进度了。 ”魔法师转身，走向坐在地上的Gary，一把拉起对方，然后扫一眼吧台后面的瓦砾。“——噢出来吧，我知道你没那么容易被杀死。 ”

在魔法师的旁边划过一道红光，红色化成人形，风衣天使站在他旁边看着他，视线先是瞄向他胸前的吊坠，然后重新回到他的脸上。

“你利用了我。 ”天使平静地说，“你拿走了我的天使之光。 ”

“是你自愿给我的。记得吗？ ”魔法师咧嘴笑，“这表情是怎么回事？你也想我用另一种方式跟你拿？ ”

Gary望着在场被两双令人胆颤的眼睛盯住的魔法师，犹豫地开口：“嗯……你是不是也利用了我，John？ ”

“噢拜讬，你们这些人为什么那样看不开？ ”魔法师看起来神清气爽，“现在我已得到所有需要的东西，我跟Manny还有个约会，而我跟你——和你的合约都已经完成了，”魔法师用下巴先后指了指天使和魔王，“是场挺愉快的合作。再见。 ”他掐着Gary的前臂，脚下展开一个传送魔法阵。“别想追上来，如果我是你的话就会先照顾好你的副手。 ”他朝盯着他的魔王说，然后转向风衣天使，“而你还有人类要救，对吗？ ”他指向酒吧内被浓烟薰晕的人类客人。

魔王的脸上已经再无笑意，他看着魔法师的眼神像在看一件死物。从他来到这地球跟魔法师相遇的第一秒起，魔法师就在计划利用他。

“你确实履行了你那部份的合约，这也是为什么你现在还能享受呼吸。但Johnny，你对我撒谎，在其馀几乎所有事上，这不是我能够原谅的事情。 ”

“我说会把你的副手还给你，从没承诺要怎么还。你说那些是谎言，我说那是经过重新排列和包装的真话。 ”魔法阵发出蓝光，魔法师和Gary的身形逐渐淡化，魔法师留给魔王的笑容份外耀眼，“还有嗯，你尝起来味道比我想像中好。再见，Luci。 ”

魔法师与Gary一起消失了。风衣天使扫一眼酒吧内晕倒的客人，抬手打了个响指，那些人类便全部被传送到安全的地方。他冷冷地看一眼魔王，又把视线转回魔法师原本站着的位置，他轻眯起眼，在无尽的时空中捕捉到魔法师的频率，然后一眨眼的瞬间他便消失无踪了。

在烈火的包围之中，魔王脸色寒冷，这时他怀内的Maze身体一动，他连忙把注意力放回她的身上。

“Mazikeen，你这傻女孩。我不是告诉过你不用为了我而牺牲自己跳进火坑的吗？ ”魔王的语气温柔痛心。

“我……没有。 ”刚苏醒过来的Maze气若浮丝，“是他抓住我把我扔进黑暗的。那儿很冷，非常、非常冷……”

魔王一顿，“他？ John Constantyne?”

“那是他的名字？ ”Maze说，“那个穿着风衣的混蛋？ ”

魔王一言不发，他的眼里燃起地狱的火光，这时酒吧的梁柱开始倒塌，冥河之火快要吞噬此地了，他的背后展开羽翼，包裹住他跟Maze。

魔王可怕的表情令Maze以为自己还没逃出那片混沌的黑暗，“Lucifer，你还好吗？我……”

“先带你去安全的地方吧。 ”魔王轻搂住他虚弱的副手，将下巴靠在对方的脸旁，“我答应你，我会逮住那个该负责任的人类，然后我会令他回答他的罪行。 ”

魔王轻柔的承诺消逝在烈火燃烧的声音中。然后梁柱全部倒塌下来，而酒吧内再也没有任何人的身影了。

part 1完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 计划中还有后续，大约是John追Manny，Cas追John，Luci和Maze找John算帐，以及Papa Midnite与John履行合同。  
> 谢谢陪伴这个故事的小天使！回见！


End file.
